


Emperor's New Clothes

by youraffyouruz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alpha is also kind of depressed, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Ilvermorny, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Marriage, Multi, P R E G N A N C Y >:P, Possessive Alpha Mate/Girl, Possessive Alpha Mate/Oc, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Tumblr, Werewolf, alternative music, but its not, emo(?) music, i swear im not emo anymore, marceline gets pregananant, marceline is a pansexual bad ass, marceline is a sassy mate, marceline is a training auror, thanks jamie, this is kind of the result of a bet, whoa didnt see that comin did ya?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraffyouruz/pseuds/youraffyouruz
Summary: "Marceline, I swear you are so lucky to have Justin as a mate. His possessiveness is beyond sexy."Marceline's head spun back around to the blonde, who currently stood twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, smacking her gum obnoxiously as she dreamily looked to the ceiling."Lucky? His possessiveness doesn't make me lucky: it's a nuisance! He won't leave me alone and treats me as if I'll sleep with everyone I see! Being his mate is fucking hell, so don't get so wet over the idea."The blonde shook her head, rolling her eyes, "Wow, I thought you'd be smart enough to figure him out by now." Marceline gave her an abashed expression, unsure necessarily of what she meant, "He's only possessive of you because he loves you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hhh this entire fucking story needs to be edited but im tired and sad so i havent gotten around to it so it fucking sucks -- i really dont know how to write... introductions(?)... so this really aint it, chief. im sorry.
> 
> slow updates bc again... im sad and stressed all the fucking time, so my b

Possession: noun. The state of having, owning, or controlling something, or, an item of property; something belonging to one.

 

As the van pulled up, the backdoors immediately opened, a flock of young adults emerging with instruments in their hand and running into the back of the building.

"Shitshitshitshitshit- Marceline! Can you open the door for me?!" a frantic man yelled, holding three parts of his drums as he eagerly bounced in place. Looking over, Marceline sighed and pulled her wand out of her jacket, flicking it towards the door and causing it to open.

"Thanks." she merely grunted, helping her friend Daniel carry a large amp in.

"Goddammit, Jane. Do you know how late we are because of you?!" Chris, now reemerging from the building, spat, glaring at his fellow band mate who carelessly carried two guitars in, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Not my fault my mom is an absolute cunt," Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes, helping the others bring in the equipment.

"What was your mom doing at your place, anyways?" Hunter, another band mate, asked, hopping out the van with his keyboard and stand.

"Who fucking knows with her?!" Jane spat back aggressively, Hunter holding his hands up defensively.

***

"Where the fuck is he?!" a tall man, around his early twenties spat, prancing around the front of some sketchy building where some concert was supposed to take place soon.

"Man, calm down. It's only been two minutes. This dick is always late, give it some time."

"Fucking hell." he grumbled to himself, stopping in front of the entrance and eyeing some girls hungrily who walked in.

"Sick." his friend, Ryan, mumbled to himself.

"What?" the other spat, glaring at Ryan.

"Axel, the amount of girls you sleep with is sick. I can only imagine how much you're going to piss off your future mate." the man, Axel, scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking the other direction as he lit a cigarette. 

As a van drove by, his senses seemed to heighten, the sweet smell of cinnamon and something sweet entered his senses.

Mate. The low growl of confirmation from his wolf caused him to smirk like an insane freak, which he kind of is.

Ryan, who looked at him now with a concerned fear, furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Axel smirked at him, his facial expression being a little less crazed, unlike his eyes which was now a few shades darker, "Let's head inside."

***

Her scent could be smelled from the back of the building, and despite the fact that he stood all the way in the back, it was still driving him insane. All the girls he previously ogled at were now of no interest to him, all he wanted was to see his new property.

At least, what he presumed to be was his quote on quote "property".

Cheers were heard as the already dark lights dimmed, the lights on the stage lit up, people getting excited as Justin examined the words on the banner. 'Lisztomania' was spelled in big letters in a cool font, placed on top a dark red galaxy background. What Lisztomania meant? He didn't know.

The scent became extremely strong as what seemed like a backdoor opened, three men and two women emerging with their guitars and basses. Two of the men sat at either the drums or keyboard, but that didn't matter to Justin as he kept his eyes trained on one female. She was the shortest out of all of them, with died hair that barely reached her small shoulders, fair skin, plump lips coloured with black lipstick, and a piercing that adorned her small nose. She stepped up to the front mic, guitar hanging on her side as she smirked confidently at the crowd, a loud cheer coming in response.

"Hey guys," the sound of the cheers seemed to have died out as her melodic voice hit Axel's ears. He did everything he could in his power to keep his wolf down, his eyes now pitch black, and canines fully out. Her seductive and revealing outfit didn't help him much. "Hope you all know this one." She looked back at her group, nodding her head before grabbing onto her guitar. Watching in curiosity and admiration, he waited along with everyone else. The guitar intro of a song began, watching how she carefully fingered the notes on her guitar, he was quickly paralyzed by the sound of her voice.

You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water  
We started drowning, not like we'd sink any further  
But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen

He shook his head violently, panting hard as he gripped onto the bar edge, restricting his wolf was becoming near impossible at this point. Her melodic voice captivated him, and the power he usually felt over others seemed to disappear.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that your gone, the world is ours

"U-uhm... Axel?" he didn't reply, his eyes a dangerous dark as the binds he had on his wolf became loose, "shit." Ryan firmly grabbed his upper arm, trying to pull him out of the building, only to result in him almost being swung at.

"The hell do you think you're doing, beta?!" a few turned their heads, looking at them curiously before gazing back at the concert. Ryan noticing, looked around nervously, trying to avoid spilling any beans, and his own blood.

"Look, man," he spoke cautiously, holding his hands up to the man who was a second away from shifting, "you need to calm down, get a hold of yourself, and let's get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without her," he pointed to Marceline, "with me."

"W-we'll talk to her later," he growled, signaling that he didn't want a simple "talk", "but if you freak out now, meeting her could possibly be delayed. Just calm down, and we'll meet up with her after the show." he looked at him cautiously, watching as his pitch black eyes changed back to hazel brown eyes. "Alright now, lets go. Kennedy is probably waiting for us." 

Axel cast one last look at Marceline, who was now singing a different song, her extremely powerful voice being reflected in this song as well, causing Axels eyes to flash black for a second before following his beta.

***

"Holy shit, I'm hungry." Hunter mumbled, holding onto his stomach.

"You're always hungry, ginger." Marceline retorted back sassily with a smirk, Hunter playfully sticking out his tongue at her to which she mirrored.

"You guys are a bunch of five year olds, I swear." Daniel grumbled, helping Jane carry in the same big amp as before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daniel dearie. Are we ruining your big boy vibes?" Marceline mocked in a passive posh accent. Daniel rolled his eyes in response, finally getting the amp fully in and shutting the van door closed.

"I still think we should design the side of the van with the logo," Hunter sighed, his hands placed on his hips.

"What? No! That's tacky, why would we do that?" Chris spat back in response.

Hunter scoffed, "remember the first time we went to my mom's house with this thing? She answered the door with a fucking bb gun because she thought we were robbers."

"Ah, I love Heather. Great woman, she is." Jane sighed.

"Heather Chandler was a bitch, I don't know what you're talking about." Marceline replied playfully, making Jane snort, Daniel blow a raspberry, and Chris roll his eyes.

"Hey, don't compare my mother to that demon! Heather Price is a fucking legend."

"M'yeah, ok." 

Chris stared off into the distance before cursing loud enough for the others to hear him, giving him looks of confusion.

"What got in your pants, pretty boy?"

"Douchebag forgot to fucking pay us! And I left my goddamn wand in the dressing room."

"Golly gee wiz-"

"There's no time for fucking games, Jane! If some no-maj finds my wand that could lead us into some deep shit with the Magical Congress or whatever the fuck it's called-"

"The Magical Congress of the United States of America-"

"-Not the point! I'd rather not get into a bad place with those assholes!"

"Calm your tits, princess. I'll get it." Marceline rolled her eyes, turning around and heading back into the building.

The only reason she went it, honestly, was because she had to take a piss: but they didn't need to know that.

Making her way in through the back, almost bumping into the man who ran the place.

"Where's the money."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Was just about to head out and get you. Here's the check."

"Mhm," she mumbled passive-aggressively, taking the check from his hand and looking at the pay: $2000.

"Well shit."

"Hope that's enough for you guys." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, seeming unsure of himself as Marceline eyes him boredly, "It's good, thanks."

"Yeah..." they looked at each other awkwardly before shuffling away from each other, discomfort hanging heavily in the air.

Marceline speed-walked down the right hallway towards the dressing room, unbeknownst to the person watching her in the shadows.

She opened the still unlocked door, walking into the dark room and searching for the lamp, a man sneaking his way in against her knowledge. Looking around, she tapped her fingers against her thigh to the rhythm of the song, still unaware of the hidden presence in the room that continued to watch her with a hungry smirk.

She reached into her jacket, pulling out her wand and holding it firmly in her hand, making the smirk that once adorned the mans face turn into a straight line.

"Accio Wand!" with the swish of her wand, another one from across the room flew into her hand, to which she pocketed with her own.

"So she's a witch?" he thought to himself, the wheels in his brain having to rethink the situation he was in.

As she was about to turn around, he reacted on instinct; pressing her against the wall with his body in between her legs and wrists clasped firmly in his hand. A gasp escaped her mouth as she looked up into the eyes of her captor, her already rapidly beating heart only increasing once their eyes made eye contact.

To say she was surprised was an understatement: no one has ever been able to sneak up on her, especially after her Auror training, and not once has she ever felt this pathetic and love-struck just by looking at someone.

"Wh-what the hell?"

She remained frozen, looking into his eyes as his free hand gently caressed the side of her cheek, a small gasp escaping her parted lips as a throaty groan escaped his. His hand moved up to her cheek, fully drinking in the image of her alluring eyes. They were an array of shades of brown, around the iris being a bit hazel green, and were adorably large and rounded, even more so that she was looking at him with wide eyes. Her skin was so soft and her face was so innocently rounded; she was adorable. He licked his lips, drawing his lips against her soft cheek until he reached her ear. She jumped as his teeth nibbled at her ear, his heavy breath felt quite heavily on her ear. The words that exited his mouth both excited deeply inside of her, but also sent a shiver of fear down her spine, "Mate."

Unable to process her situation, she stood there just as frozen as before, letting him leave lingering kisses below her ear and down to her neck, starting to make a hickey at the spot that caused her to moan quietly. She had learned of werewolves in her Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures class back at Ilvermorny, but she never expected to ever meet one before being a certified Auror, let alone have one, more specifically the first, be her mate.

It wasn't until his free hand took a hold onto her bum did she start to react, "G-get your hands off of me!" she began to struggle, squirming in his grasp as that was all she could really do: she couldn't reach either wand in her pocket or kick him where the sun don't shine in the position she was in, but she did with what she could. 

Her struggles only made him chuckle, angering her even more and resulting in her head bumping him quite harshly and making him loosen his hold on her enough so she could push him off. She distanced herself as much as she could from the wall and whipped out a wand, pointing it at him as he started to recover, her head still pounding painfully.

"What the hell makes you think you can shove me up a wall and assault me, asshole?!"

He chuckled deeply, making Marceline furrow her eyebrows more in anger, sneering at him, "I guess I should've expected you to fight back. But damn girl was that a hard hit." he laughed again, rubbing the bump on his head, "But I think we both know you won't be fighting against me for long, kitten."

"Don't call me that!" she spat back both angry and embarrassed, cheeks flushing red as she glared at him, only making him chuckle.

"You're so cute when you try to be defiant," he licked his lips as he scanned her body with his eyes once more, his eyes turning a considerable shade darker once their eyes met again, "What's your name, kitten?"

"Like I'll tell you." she scoffed, gripping onto her wand tighter, still aimed towards him.

He sighed, shrugging hopelessly as he smirked, "Yeah, I guess you don't have to tell me. I'll just figure it out by myself." she sneered at him, getting more annoyed with his cocky attitude by the second and feeling extremely tempted to jinx him then and there.

"Well you're one cocky bastard, aren't you?" she spat, only making him chuckle again.

"I never expected my mate to be so amusing," he said to himself, but still loud enough for her to hear, "you actually think you can stand up to me? That's cute-"

"Langlock!"

His eyes went wide as his tongue seemed to be glued to the top of his mouth, his hands grabbing at his mouth and throat.

"You want to say that again?" she growled, approaching him with a glare as he still desperately tried to loosen the lock on his tongue. He glared at her, silently telling her to immediately release his tongue as she simply grinned at him mischievously, her wand still raised.

 

"Hey, where's Marceline? I thought she was just getting your wand and the money." a slightly concerned Hunter asked, leaning against the van.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows, his own concern for the blue-headed girl growing at Hunter's words. "Uh... I dunno..."

"You don't think the manager of that place tried to... y'know...?" Daniel asked, his usually mysterious-edgy-boy facade dropping at the thought.

"Nah, no way some no-maj will do anything against her." Jane leaned casually on the van, shrugging at her words.

"But what if he's a-" 

"Look, if you're so concerned for her, why don't one of you just go in there and check on her?" It was silent for a few seconds, the boys exchanging embarrassed looks.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that..." Daniel mumbled, shrugging.

"I'll go in." Chris stood up and made his way towards the building, opening the door for another guy who seemed equally as stressed behind him.

"Thanks..." he muttered.

"No problem."

 

A few minutes prior, Ryan sat in the passenger seat of his alpha's car, waiting for him to emerge with his mate. He had been in there for a while though, and despite how easy he claimed this would be.

"Should I just... go in there?" he thought to himself, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, "I'll just... wait a couple of minutes..."

He sat in there for about five minutes before he lost his patience and decided to head in, emerging from the sports car with both impatience and anxiety - the last thing he really wanted to do was to piss off his alpha, more specifically ~0: AXEL THE ALPHA :0~, or whatever.

He recognized one of her band members make his way in, so he hesitantly followed, hoping that he had an idea where she (or they) were.

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

They made their way down a dark red corridor, giving off a cool aesthetic vibe, but also making him uneasy as his heart rate picked up. He didn't exactly know what they were doing, and he hoped he didn't walk into something really awkward.

With the bandmate about five feet ahead of him, he reached the dressing room first, knocking on the door, "Marceline? You in there?" It was quiet from what he could tell, so he had opened the door as Ryan came into view of what was inside. There stood Marceline, wand raised at Axel who was slightly crouched on the ground, holding onto his throat.

Both turned at the same time, facing the two confused males as they slowly walked into the room.

"What the hell?" Ryan muttered to himself, examining the scene in front of him.

"Marceline, undo the man." Chris sighed. 

"And why the hell should I?!" she spat, glaring intensely.

"Because we're already running late, you're confusing this poor man," he gestured to Ryan, who gave him a confused look in return, "and now we'll have to obliviate both of their memories before the Congress loses their shit."

"UM, y-you don't have to do that. We already know about you... magicians. So you don't have to ... uh... obliviate our memories..." Ryan responded, slightly scared of the effects that could take place if they tried to do whatever the fuck that just came out of his mouth. 

"Wait, really?" Chris looked impressed for a few seconds, but still decided to make sure. "What's the name of the North American Wizarding school?"

Ryan's face contorted into concentration before mumbling, "Ilvorymourn, I dunno, something like that." he shrugged, Chris sighing in contempt as a response, turning his wand to Axel and using the countercurse to release his tongue, making him sputter and cough.

"Chris, what the hell?!"

"What?"

"This dickwad here is being an ass, why else do you think I glued his tongue to the top of his mouth?!"

"This dickwad is your mate." Axel spat, feeling angry over the fact that someone, especially his small and dainty mate, overpowered him with just a stick of wood.

Chris sputtered for a second, trying to take in the information as Ryan raised his eyebrows awkwardly, Marceline rolling her eyes, and Axel glaring at her in frustration.

"M-mate?! Shit!" he turned to Axel, "Good luck with that dude, she's a loveless bitch."

"CHRIS!" he put up his hands in defense, raising his eyebrows, Ryan still standing there in complete awkwardness.

Axel smirked, "So what, do I have your permission to take her?"

"TAKE ME-?!"

"Nah, man. Her mum is making us empanadas tonight," he looked at a still fuming Marceline and gestured her to follow, casually walking out with her stomping behind.

"No, she's MINE!" Axel began to bolt after them before he was pulled back by his beta, growling and snarling as he tried to make his way past.

"Axel, Axel, AXEL! Calm down, you'll see her soon, just calm down!"

His yells and growls of anger could be heard down the corridor, reaching Marceline's ears, and despite their little strife, a small voice in the back of her head was begging for her to turn around and make her way into his arms, but she quickly shoved that command into the back of her mind, forgetting it and making her way outside.

"Hey, you okay?" Daniel asked, standing up and looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm fine."

They both made their way outside, the others looking at them with sighs of relief as Chris began to chortle uncharacteristically, making the other three turn to him suspiciously.

"Marceline has a mate~."

"WHAT?!"

 

 

A/N: First chapter, yay.

Here's a smol lil playlist I made for you babes:

Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At the Disco

Miss Jackson - Panic! At the Disco

When The Day Met The Night - Panic! At the Disco

The Good, The Bad And The Dirty - Panic! At the Disco

Nicotine - Panic! At the Disco

Obsessions - Marina And The Diamonds

Woman - Harry Styles

Bubblegum Bitch - Marina And The Diamonds

Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs

Baby Came Home - The Neighbourhood

Out Of My League - Fitz And The Tantrums

Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time - Panic! At the Disco

Wires - The Neighbourhood

R U Mine? - Arctic Monkeys

Tongue Tied - Grouplove (Haha... get it?)

Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana


	2. Chapter 2 - Caught in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

The ride back home was uneventful. Marceline glared out the window of the van, everyone looking at her with really derpy expressions.

She tried to ignore the feeling of their stares with the music that played from the Bluetooth, but when 'Tear in my Heart' by Twenty One Pilots had ended, she couldn't help but slowly turn to the group of weirdos in the back. Daniel wigged his eyebrows terribly and made a weird and completely uncharacteristic "happy face" at her, Hunter gave her a double chin and a really bad wink, making Marceline furrow her eyebrows in confusion. It wasn't until her sight met Jane, who held her lit wand to her face, illuminting the terrifying chershire smile that adorned her features that she slightly jumped back.

"What are you freaks looking at?!"

"A furry."

"A-what?!" She glared at Jane who gave her an innocent and playful pouty face, "I am not a furry, idiot!"

"Yeah, but your boyfriend is."

"Heheh, your boyfriend is a furry."

"Shut up, Hunter." Marceline decided to completely ignore everyone, doing her best to pay attention to the music that played.

When they arrived at her house, she burst out the car and up the porch stairs where she immediately unlocked the door with her wand before slamming it closed behind her, quickly making her way up the stairs to her room(1).

"Qué tal fue?"(2) She ignored the voice of her mother who stood in the kitchen, cooling down the freshly made empanadas as she looked at her daughter in a concerned manner.

Once she was in the safe space of her room, she shut the door and immediately changed into a comfortable plain red sweatshirt and black basketball shorts with a pair of black fuzzy socks. Walking into her bathroom, she washed the makeup of her face, revealing her naturally large brown eyes and round baby face. Sighing as she poked at the bruise on her neck with a black painted nail, she flinched away at the pain and pleasure it emitted, shaking her head as if to get the dimwit and past situation out of her head. Her hair wasn't long enough to cover it, one issue having short hair has. And wearing a scarf would make her look like an idiot. She begrudgingly settled with just telling her parents the situation. Not like they wouldn't understand, they trusted Marceline. A shit ton more than her twin sister, Arabella, who was practically the polar opposite of the blue-haired dork.

She walked out of her room, only to be attacked by a small body from the behind.

"Marcie! You're home!" turning around, Marceline was met with the large eyes of her younger cousin, Luis, who stood looking up at her with a large smile. A smile of her own spread across her lips as she bent down to pick the little boy up in her arms, "Hey bud." giving him a kiss on his cheek as he giggled. Luis was the son of Marceline's late Aunt, Stella, her mom's sister, who had passed during childbirth and left her mother as the new parent of the energetic boy. Luis wasn't much of a cousin to Marceline, more so of a baby brother who she held dearly like she did when her younger brother, Dave, was young.

"You ready to go eat?"

"Yeah!"

"I heard food waddup?" Dave peeked his head from around his door, showing his messy hair and blood-shot eyes looking at the two.

"Yeah, mom was done cooking when I walked in."

"Hell yee." Dave immediately walked out, exposing his sleepwear that he had yet to change out of. It was 8 at night. 

Rolling her eyes, Marceline followed suite where she saw her friends already gathered around the counter where her mother already stood, joyously talking to them and sharing their food. The empanadas were shared with a side of Mexican rice, black beans, corn, verde salsa, and sour cream with Tamarindo juice.

"Looks good, mama."

"Gracias, mi hija."

If you are a concerning level dumb, you would have failed to realize that Marceline is indeed half-hispanic, where her mother reigns from the beautiful country of Mexico born in the small town of Morelia but her pasty albino father came from Ohio. He hated Ohio, so he left as soon as possible and worked in the Wizarding Government as a International relationships worker, where he eventually met Marceline's mother who was the daughter and apprentice of the new Mexican Wizarding President.

Marceline placed Luis on one of the stools and placed a Backyardigans plate in front of the anxious and excited five year old boy. Taking a plate and cup for herself, she sat next to the boy, making sure he didn't choke on his food as he wolfed it down. As that thought crossed Marceline's mind, she scowled to herself at the irony with her situation. She still couldn't process being a mate of a werewolf. A powerful and douchey one at that. She wasn't really big into relationships. Despite being pansexual, the past relationships she's had could've went smoother.

"Marceline, what is that?" the sudden tense atmosphere replaced the once lighthearted and happy one as Marceline knew her mother had seen the large hickey on her neck.

"U-um-"

"Marceline." she could hear the anger in her mothers voice, making her feel small as her confidence in telling her parents what happened begun to falter.

Everybody's head turned as Marceline's father walked in from his office, his bouncy aura contradicting the cold air, "Hello, everyone. How was your guys concert?"

"Dirk, look what's on your daughters neck."

"Mom-"

"Holy shit." Dirk's eyes widened as he examined the dark purple and blue bruise on his daughters neck, a flash of sadness flickering in his eyes.

"Explicame que es esto.(3)"

"It's-"

"MARCELINE HAS A MATE!" All heads turned to Jane, who had her hand smacked over her mouth, wide eyes looking at everyone who gazed at her. Dirk's head snapped back to his daughter, who sat glaring at her friend from across the counter. "You have a mate?"

"Tia, what's a mate?" 

"Oooooo, can I explain?"

"Sientate, Dave.(4)" Looking back to her daughter with a new, softer expression, she asked, "You have a mate?"

The thought of him alone made her cringe, which was visible on her face and easily caught by both her parents. "Yeah, and he's and asshole."

"What's the jackass' name?"

"Dirk!"

"What?"

"Uh, I dunno. Never became a topic of discussion as he spent the whole time trying to get in my pants."

Chris giggled, "Then you tried to murder him."

"Marceline?!"

"I didn't try to murder him, I just stuck his tongue to the top of his mouth!"

"Then threatened to murder him."

"Ima 'bout to murder you!"

"Alright, alright calm down." Dirk rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm hungry, so lets talk about this later."

"But, Dirk-"

"Later."

"Dirk-"

"WOW, THESE EMPANADAS ARE GREAT HONEY. DID YOU DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT WITH THE CRUST?"

 

***

 

It was now around midnight, and Marceline, Jane, and Luis all sat cuddled up to her mother as they watched "The Incredibles", three of them half asleep as Luis lay passed out on Marceline.

"Hey, can I spend the night? I don't want to go home and find my mom asleep on my kitchen floor." Jane mumbled.

"Sure." 

"I think its time we head up, anyways. I'll take Luis." Both girls groaned before sitting up and letting Marceline's mother get up from the couch and take Luis from her.

"You wanna go up?"

"Going to bed at midnight is for pussies."

**Half and hour later**

Marceline jumped up at the sound of loud snoring, looking at her friend who lay halfway on the couch, the other half of her body hanging off of it with drool dangling from her lips.

She shook her head, "Attractive." Rolling lazily off the couch, she flopped on the couch and slapped Jane in the face. After choking for a good minute, she got up and hastily looked around before spotting Marceline laying on the ground.

"Wuh dfuq y wan?"

"Unless you want to sleep here, we could just go upstairs."

"Drag m' up dere."

After seemingly pondering this for a few seconds, she shook her head, "Nah, man I'm good."

They lazily dragged themselves up the stairs, Jane using her wand to pull out the trunk bed on its own and grabbing a blanket and one of Marceline's pillows before collapsing and passing out immediately. After tripping over her body, Marceline crawled into her warm bed, falling into a deep sleep not soon afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is a filler
> 
> my bad
> 
> chapter playlist: 
> 
> Caught In The Middle - Paramore
> 
> Holding On To You - Twenty One Pilots
> 
> Hard Times - Paramore
> 
> Time To Pretend - MGMT
> 
> The Kids Don't Wanna Come Home - Declan McKenna
> 
> Tear In My Heart - Twenty One Pilots
> 
> Where Is My Mind? - Pixies
> 
> Guns For Hands - Twenty One Pilots
> 
> When Did Your Heart Go Missing? - Rooney
> 
> Couldn't think of that many songs that go with this chapter...
> 
> (1) theres more than one picture of her room. i honestly dont know why now i tagged this specifically
> 
> (2)How was it? (yea, heres where my tags get useful)
> 
> (3) Explain to me what this is
> 
> (4) sit down


	3. Chapter 3 - Off to the Races (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road work ahead? uh, yeah, i sure hope it does

The year had now since shifted from 2017 to 2018, and Axel's anxiousness only increased as time went on. He was able to track her down and find out her name and address, but she had seemed to already left from her winter break back to her Auror training. But his need to see his little mate increased, but since she went back to school, he was unable to find her location; all wizarding school locations are unknown.

But the semester had ended, and Marceline decided to spend her free weekend from Auror training with her family.

A tired groan escaped her lips as the sunlight shined through from the curtains, hitting her directly in the face and awakening her from her slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around before sighing and climbing out of her soft and warm oasis. After slipping her feet into a pair of red and black plaid booties, she slumped her way downstairs in only a Troye Sivan crop top sweatshirt with no bra and Rugrats boxers, heading for the door to grab the mail.

But the anxiousness had finally turned to madness, and Axel couldn't hold himself as he climbed into his car and drove his way to her house. After a month of hard research, he learned almost everything about the girl: her address being one of them, and he was going to be damned if he wasn't going to take advantage of that.

He pulled up to her home, extremely confused at the condition of the place, he looked at his phone once more before looking at the beat-up property. He was in the right place, but who would want to live here? 

Stepping out of his car, he walked up to it, making his way up the porch steps as the rustic wooden door suddenly opened, the intoxicating scent of his mate reaching his nose as his wolf began to howl.

Marceline opened the door, stopping immediately in her tracks as a familiar face stood in the middle step of her porch: eyes wide. She knew he couldn't see her: with all the enchantments on the house. He wouldn't see anyone or anything besides a beat-up and haunted looking house. A shaky breath escaped her lips, taking a slight step back in an attempt to avoid confrontation.

"Marceline, what's taking you so long?!" the sound of her mother's voice made her jump, turning around to see her mother turn around the corner before pausing in her steps, spotting the man on her porch. Looking between her anxious daughter and him, she caught on extremely quickly.

"Release the enchantment and bring him in."

"Wha- mama?!"

"Now." she disappeared behind the corner again, leaving Marceline to stand there in her pajamas with the clueless man. As defiant as she was, Marceline still knew well enough not to cross the line with her mother, so she walked out, slammed the door behind her (hilariously scaring the bejesus out of Axel, may I add) and pulled out her wand, flicking it swiftly and releasing the enchantment.

To say he was surprised was an understatement: Axel almost fell over once the broken down building changed into a vibrant home decorated with multiple plants and chairs. To add to that, his mate stood in front of him only with a pair of boxers and her arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" after pulling himself together, he smirked down at her, taking in her form that stood in a short sweatshirt and ... Rugrats boxers? 

"What are you doing standing out here in the middle of January in Rugrats boxers?" she glared at him, making his smirk all the more prominent. He couldn't help but find her adorable when she was mad.

"That doesn't answer my question."

He looked into her eyes, unable to look away as he stared transfixed into her brown irises, "Am I not allowed to see my beautiful little mate?" he reached out to caress her cheek, only for her to slap it away and step back.

"Just... come in." she rolled her eyes and turned, making her way back into the house. He smirked and followed suit, taking in the multiple displays of magic in the house. A broom swept by itself through one of the corridors, and once he walked into the kitchen, a soapy sponge washed the dishes in the sink, the delicious scent of food wafting from the stove that once again seemed to be cooking food by itself. A short woman made her way through the kitchen, her wand out as she managed what was going on. She turned once she realized he was there, she turned around with a warm smile decorating her beautiful features. She had tan, caramel skin, dark brown almost black hair, dark brown eyes, and full pink lips. To him, she looked young to have a child as old as Marceline but was no doubt her mother as they practically had the same face. He could also see where Marceline got her figure from.

"Hi, you must be Marceline's mother."

She smiled warmly at him, "Yes, my name is Marina. And yours...?"

"Oh, Axel. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Axel." she gave him a warm smile, and he couldn't help but pick up on the accent in her voice. She gave off a warm aura that immediately made Axel want to hug her, a complete contradiction to Marceline's cold exterior.

"You must be hungry, would you like to eat with us?" Her already big brown eyes widened even more in excitement, practically begging him to comply, which he really wanted to do but he felt like if he even poked the food Marceline would blow him across the room.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've made enough for the whole neighborhood, really. Go ahead and sit down." he happily obliged, taking a seat in one of the stools by the countertop.

Meanwhile, Marceline stood transfixed at the scene that just unfolded right in front of her. Trying to restrict herself from jinxing him again, she sat on the other side of the counter and put her head in her hand as she glared at nothing in particular. Axel saw this and smirked in victory to himself, taking some sort of pride that he ticked her off.

"I'm leaving." the sound of Arabella's overly high-pitched voice rang through the house as she sauntered her way down the stairs and toward the door.

"Wait! Bella-!"

"What?!" she stood frozen in place as soon as her eyes landed on Axel. Her mouth at an agape as her chest rose and fell heavily. She smirked and began to twirl a strand of hair between her fingers. "Well hi."

Axel turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows to see a girl standing somewhat in resemblance, but almost the complete opposite to Marceline, there with drool practically flowing down her chin. If he had seen this girl prior to Marceline he would have easily banged in her in a flash, but now she looked downright unappealing.

"Hi?"

"What's your name, gorgeous?" Oh God, that's gross.

"Axel."

"OK, Arabella. You can leave now." Marceline's mother now seemed eager to get her daughter out the house.

"No, let me formally greet our guests first, ma. It is manners, isn't it?" He could see both Marceline and her mother cringe in the corner of his eye, which almost made him laugh.

She made her way towards him, swaying her hips way too much until she was less than a foot away from his face.

"So, what business do you have here, Axel?"

"I'm your sister's mate." Her face went blank.

"Her what?" It was time for Justin to smirk again.

"Her mate. And I'm here to ask her out on a date." he fixed his eyes back on Marceline, who looked at him in shock and maybe a bit of anger.

"Wait, Marceline? You want to ask Marceline on a date?"

"Wow, thanks, Arabella."

"Yeah, I do." he received one of the two responses he wanted. A) her becoming a blushing and stuttering mess, or b) glaring the shit out of him.

He got b, of course, and was just as satisfied with it.

"Oh, she'll love too!"

"She'll love to do nothing!"

"-Hush! How's 6 this evening?"

"Sounds perfect."

"To who?"

"Marceline, go walk him out."

"Ma-!"

"Marceline." she glared at her mother before standing up and passing Arabella to meet Axel at the corner, an everlasting smirk crossing his lips. Their short walk to the door was quiet and wasn't broken until they had finally reached it.

"I can't wait for our date, Marcie. See you at six." he swooped down to give her a peck on the lips, only for her to turn her head and make his lips reach her cheek instead. He smirked at her before stepping back, still keeping eye contact as he bit his lip.

"See you, Marceline."

"Yeah, whatever," she grumbled under her breath as she closed the door behind her, turning to find her sister standing behind her.

"How'd you score a guy like that? Aren't you gay?"

Marceline rolled her eyes, "If you want him, take him."

 

**

 

Marceline glared at the table as she drank her butterbeer, not paying any mind to her friends that talked around her.

"Marceline!"

"What?" she spat, looking up at her friend who pouted angrily at her.

"Jeez, what got in your pants?" Marceline rolled her eyes at this comment, finding it somewhat ironic as she swished around the drink in her mug. 

"Oh, shit - did you actually get fucked?!"

"What?! No!"

"She met her mate, though." Marceline slammed her drink on the table and glared at Jane from across the table.

"Maybe I need to jinx your mouth to get you to shut up."

"Sorry... oh, and aren't you going on a date with him tonight?"

"Jane!" 

Their friend, Eileen, hacked her drink and choked on it for a few before taking a deep breath, "You're going on a date with a werewolf?"

"Ugh, God, It's barely even a date! How did you even know that, Jane?!"

"Your mom is hilarious on paper - "

"Your pen-pals with Marceline's mother?" their other friend, Grace, asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Who isn't?"

"How long have you been talking to my mother like this?"

Jane sat quietly in her seat to ponder the question for a few before saying, "Since about our third year in Ilvermorny."

Marceline harshly spat out her drink all over Jane in surprise before whisper-yelling, "You'vebeenwritingtomymothersincewewerethirteen?!"

"Yeh"

"Jane, what the fuck."

"Eileen it's not even that big of a deal, she would ask me how you are because she doesn't trust your judgment to tell her jackshit, so." she shrugged, leaning back and wiping off the spit and butterbeer that covered her face.

"Wow, thanks." Marceline rolled her eyes before slumping back.

"Is he even attractive?"

"Is even who attractive?" another friend of theirs, Ainslie, asked as she walked into the small diner to where they were, "Sorry I'm late, but I can tell I just missed a..." she paused to look at Jane, who was still busy trying to rub butterbeer off of her shirt," shit ton..."

"Marceline has a mate."

"Jane - "

"And he's taking her out on a date - "

"Grace! Really - ?!"

"And apparently Jane is penpals with Marcie's mom." Ainslie gave her a weird look, Eileen just shook her head, "Don't ask."

"And now we're trying to find out whether he's hot or not so shut up and sit down." Ainslie obeyed and squished herself on the other side of the table to get a look at Marceline's face.

With furrowed eyebrows, Marceline looked at all of them, still unable to comprehend how stupid of a situation this was before scoffing and rolling her eyes, "I guess."

"OH SHIT, SHE'S BLUSHING!"

"What?! No, I'm - " Marceline then realized how heated her cheeks became and mentally slapped herself for it, "Yeah, I'm leaving."

"Wait, Marceline nooooooo. I want to hear all the juicy details!"

"There are no juicy details." and with that, she slammed a handful of wizarding money on the countertop and walked out the door, slamming it behind her before apparating back home.

 

**

 

"Marceline! Hurry up, you're going to be late! He'll be here any minute!" 

"I'm coming!" Marceline stood in front of her closet, not sure of what to wear exactly. Even though it was January she still lived in New Mexico and winter seemed like it was non-existent at the moment so she decided to go with a simple black dress and navy green cardigan.

"Marceline!"

"I'm coming! Dios Mio." Already standing in her underwear, she slipped on the dress with some black Doc Martins and her usual perfume. But as she was about to walk out the door, she remembered who she was going out with.

"Yeah, I'm putting shorts on under this." quickly grabbing on some shorts and slipping them on. Snatching her purse and wand on her way out, she tried her best to stick it in the small pocket hidden inside her cardigan as she walked down the stairs, trying not to fall.

"Marceline!-"

"Mom! I'm right here, Jesus Christ - "

"Hi, Marceline." she looked up, to find Axel standing there in black jeans, a white tee, a black jacket, and black high top converse to top it off. So your basic bad-boy fanfiction outfit.

"Hi."

Slightly bouncing in place, Marceline's mother clasped her hands together gleefully before bidding her farewell, kissing Marceline on the cheek and pushing her out the door, almost literally, "You two have a good time!"

Marceline waved her hand limply as Axel turned around and waved back to her mother, "We will, Mrs. Williams! Thank you!" He turned back around and grabbed onto Marceline's hand, dragging her towards his car as she glared at particularly nothing.

"Where are we going?" he smirked down at her.

"The movies."

"What movie are we seeing?" He shrugged.

"I wanted you to pick it out, so I didn't bother to pre-order any." She pursed her lips, tempted to thank him for his consideration. But he was still a dick.

 

**

 

The first couple of minutes of the drive was quiet and a bit awkward; at least it was to Axel: "Turn on the music, dumbass." Axel furrowed his eyes at his wolf for a second until he remembered that he stalked Marceline's life and took her favorite songs and put them in a playlist.

He quickly grabbed his phone and turned it on Bluetooth, pressing shuffle on the playlist before Malibu 1992 by COIN began to play. Sitting up a little bit, Marceline looked at the speakers before turning to Justin, "You listen to COIN?"

He smirked at her, taking a turn a little bit deeper into the woods, "For about a month, yeah."

Marceline scoffed and rolled her eyes with a small trace of a smirk on her lips. She knew what that meant, "At least you're honest."

"Well I kind of have to be, don't I? You probably have weird mind-reading powers or some shit." Marceline couldn't help but release a short giggle, making Axel smirk all the more as he gripped the wheel with more confidence.

The songs continued on and a less tense atmosphere replaced the previous hostile one. Axel pulled into the crowded parking lot, parking in a reserved spot near the front and immediately jumping out of the drivers seat to open the door for Marceline.

"Mi'lady." He joked, climbing out of the car as Marceline rolled her eyes playfully, whispering a quiet 'thank you'.

He grabbed her hand, causing her to immediately retract it out of instinct only for him to grab it again. "Calm down, I promise I won't try anything, OK?" She gave him a suspicious look, trying to find any malicious intent in his eyes until she relented, letting him grab her hand to take her to Narnia or whatever.

They walked for about a minute through the crowded plaza, new Valentine's Day decorations adorning the alignment of stores and movie theatre. The inside of the theatre was no better than the outside: crowded. 

"So, what movie do you want to see?" He was desperately hoping she would choose Insidious; she seemed pretty spazzy, so he hoped it would trigger some chessy jumping-into-his-arms scene.

"Uhm, Insidious?"

Bingo.

It ended up nowhere like he'd expected. He got her a nice sized popcorn, sour patch kids, and pepsi, and anything he thought she was remotely interested in. She thought it was sweet, but holy shit all she wanted was sour patch kids.

As the movie started, both adults realized they were surrounded by mostly teenage couples, mind a few teenage friend groups. They didn't know how to feel about it exactly.

Again, Axel's plan seemed to crumble as throughout the entire movie, Marceline remained anything but terrified. She even laughed at some parts. So much so that she drew a bit of that teenage attention.

"Holy shit, her tits are huge." Axel immediately turned and glared at the asshole diagonal of them, throwing his arm over Marceline's shoulders and pulling her close protectively. Marceline, in hearing this comment herself, surprisingly allowed Axel to do so as she furiously glared at the teenage boy who now looked like he was about to piss himself.

 

"Well that wasn't scary at all." Marceline said as multiple girls exited the theatre in tears, their boyfriends desperately trying to comfort them.

Axel shrugged, "Yeah, I agree."

"Well FUCK YOU THEN!" both turned to an angry and crying girl, having to get pulled away by her boyfriend. "Not scary my ASS!" 

Both of them paused, trying to recover from that random outburst before looking at each other, trying to hold back their laughter but failing miserably.

 

Axel pulled up to her house, his car now smelling of Chinese food that they had just eaten together.

"Well that was nice, especially considering you haven't murdered me." He smirked as she started to giggle, cheeks reddening a bit as a factor.

She looks so cute.

He tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, causing her to immediately look up at him. He slowly began to lean in, pulling her head a bit closer until she willingly did it on her own, allowing their lips to meet. Axel's wolf immediately howled at the feeling of their mate's soft lips against theirs. 

Pulling away before he lost control, they panted in each others faces before looking back into each others eyes.

"Sorry for slamming you against a wall." He sheepishly smiled.

She responded with a small one of her own, "It's okay."

Get out the car unless you want her to end up pregnant.

Shit.

"O-Okay, I'll guess I'll see you later?"

She smiled at him again. 

Fuck.

"Yeah, okay." She climbed out of his car and walked up to her house, shutting the door behind her.

"Hola, hija. Como se fue?"

Marceline blushed a bit before mumbling, "it was fine."

"I told youuu!"

"Mom!"

 

A/N: it done

you can tell i started writing this chapter a whiILE AGO

but i was in a musical and with that and homework having time to do this was laughable, so 

you got this now yay

i fixed it - scratch that, i practically rewrote the entire chapter, so i hope its better now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:
> 
> Off to the Races - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Tongue Tied - Grouplove
> 
> Malibu 1992 - COIN
> 
> When Did Your Heart Go Missing? - Rooney
> 
> Hard Times - Paramore
> 
> Shampain - Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> Tearing Me Up Edit - Bob Moses
> 
> I Feel Like I'm Drowning - Two Feet
> 
> Chamber of Reflection - Mac DeMarco
> 
> Also panic at the disco released some new songs odhfiadhoaebiv
> 
> album comin out on june 22
> 
> wowzas
> 
> (theyve made better but its still good)
> 
> (i continue to say "they" as if its not just brendon)


	4. Chapter 4 - Malibu 1992

Axel ruffled his hair in the rearview mirror of his Range Rover, waiting patiently for his girlfriend to come out of her new apartment. 

The time between their first date and now had quickly passed, Axel was still kind of a flirtatious ass and Marceline continued to scare people with her resting bitch face, but her tolerance with him had gotten much better.

Axel turned his head at the sound of his car door opening, watching as Marceline's small frame climbed into the unnecessarily large car.

"Took you long enough."

"Don't blame me, Ji-Won made me help her choose a lipstick." Rolling his eyes, Axel scoffed before turning on the engine.

"Why is Ji-Won always the one to make you late?"

"Because Ji-Won is too special for her own good." 

They pulled up a driveway of a small Airbnb after a couple hours of weird humored jokes and music exchanges; cabin-like and surrounded by other small establishments and forest. Small decorative plants and succulents accented the front, making the place look more quaint and homey than Marceline expected from Axel's little getaway. 

After grabbing her small rucksack from the back seat, Axel took her hand and led her to the front, having to duck a bit to make his way through the porch and to the front door.

"This place was made for small people like you."

Marceline playfully shoved him, "Shut up."

He chuckled in return as he pulled out the keys to the rental, unlocking the door and letting her in first. 

"So, what do you want to do first?" Marceline turned to him, "I mean, I've already had someone stock up with food for the weekend, so we can eat first." 

Marceline smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good."

She followed him into the small kitchen, both trying to decide on what to make with what they had.

"Well... we got flour and tomatoes; we can attempt at making our own pizza."

Marceline giggled, "pizza is more than just flour and tomatoes, Axel."

"I know, but my brain isn't being very creative right now." Marceline laughed again.

"Let me look up a recipe." She pulled out the iPhone Axel got her and started to search up recipes as he began to pull out the basic ingredients.

"Got anything?"

"We can make a margherita pizza. That sounds bougie."

**

About an hour later, the pizza was in the oven and both the kitchen and the two were covered in flour and baking soda. 

"We are not clean whatsoever."

"Oh gosh, you have some in your eyebrows." He let her attempt at brushing it off, holding her in the meantime as he beamed down at her.

"Well you got some all over your chubby cheeks." He playfully grabbed her face, squishing her cheeks in his hands and making her lips pout out to him as she giggled.

"My cheeks aren't chubby."

"Yes they are. You got adorable chipmunk cheeks." He kissed her lips, unable to resist her adorable face and pouting lips. "You're so cute."

She glared at him "I'm not cute."

It was his turn to laugh at her, her facial expression even cuter as she glared at him with her cheeks squished out like that. "Fine, you are scary." He kissed her lips again. "But you're still adorable."

"I'm going to poison your pizza slice."

"I can't help but find you adorable! You're just so small and warm," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest, making her have to look straight up to see his face, "and squishy," he pinched her cheek again as she whined, "and you're face is too precious." He kissed her nose before leading his lips back to her own, leading them in a slow and long kiss.

But for fucks sake her lips are so soft.

As they pulled away, Marceline's eyes opened to find flour still on Axel's eyebrow.

"We should probably clean this up."

"You go and clean up, I'll do it." 

"No, it's fine." Marceline pulled her wand out from her sweatshirt (that was really Axel's, but not like he minded), and with a flick of her wrist, the mess started cleaning up itself.

"God, I love that you can do that." Marceline laughed. 

"Alright, I'm going to go change really quick." She picked up her rucksack before heading into the what she assumed was a bathroom. It was, and was just as cute as the rest of the place. So, she quickly stripped down before throwing on an oversized "alt-j" sweatshirt and shorts before slipping into some slippers.

She walked out before Axel did, so she immediately went to go check on their pizza that, actually, didn't look horrible. 

Axel walked out of their shared bedroom in a black sweatshirt and black sweatpants, finding his mates back turned to him being the perfect opportunity to sneak up on her. Slowly walking up behind her with great levels of agility and quietness, he trapped her in a hug with his arms snapping over her waist like snakes, releasing a loud "Boo!" into her ear.

Nonetheless, Marceline just turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I could tell you were behind me."

He groaned, "Ugh, screw your Auror training." She giggled at his remark before reaching to grab the now finished pizza out of the oven.

Once it was placed on the counter, both started at it for a few seconds.

Axel shrugged, "It actually looks edible."

"Yeah, you didn't screw it up too much." Axel glared at her as she lightly laughed at her own joke.

**

Again, another few hours have passed and the late night hours turned into the wee hours of the morning, pizza now not being the only thing in their system.

Both were continuously challenging each other to Super Smash Bros Melee, their soon-to-run-out energy from the blunt they both just smoked keeping them alive as they battled each other back and forth.

Marceline played with Roy as her main, Ganondorf for Axel, with practically equivalent skills in the game.

"Marcie! Stop using that move." Axels words slurred a bit as exhaustion started to take over, his high now making him tired.

Marceline only laughed, "Nooooo."

The match ended with Marceline eventually winning.

"That's not fair, you're good at playing in this shit map."

"You're just a shit player." He glared at her and pinched her hips as she sat in his lap.

"Am not. Just watch me beat you in this next round." But as he was selecting the next map, Marceline found Axel's body more comfortable. She was just so tired, and he was so warm and comfy. His muscles acted as a nice support, as well. And before she knew it, she was out.

The sounds of cheers rang from the television began as the match started. Axel charged toward her Roy, only to realize she wasn't moving. 

"Marcie?" He looked down, smiling at finding her asleep in his lap. He paused the match and turned the TV off, skillfully picking her up bridal style even in his high and walking towards their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer while letting out a sigh in content.

Trying to prevent her from moving too much, he slowly sat on the bed with his mate still in his arms, carefully placing her right beside him and tucking her in. She curled up into a cute ball beside him, resting her head on his chest while her hand held his elbow. To him, with her hair slightly sticking up like ears on her head, she looked like a puppy.

"You're so cute."

He kissed her head goodnight before wrapping his arms around her and immediately falling asleep himself, enjoying the most comfortable sleep he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> this filler deserves to be burned
> 
> (No playlist because I'm lazy)


	5. Chapter 5 - Him & I

A/N: yo a less emo song for yalls

also should i title chapters with vines instead of songs

 

 

The rest of the weekend went similar to their previous night: trying their hand at interesting and tedious recipies, playing video games, getting high. 

Just Good Christian activities.

So for their last night, Axel planned on introducing Marceline to some of the people in his pack. After all, he would be taking her to introduce her to the entire pack soon: might as well know some of the people first.

So that night, Marceline dressed up in her black long sleeved sweatshirt, the word "Tragedy" written in Korean across her chest in white, her high-waisted yellow and black plaid skirt with a leather belt and chain, a long-ish denim jacket, and her black Doc Martens. Her makeup was dark but minimum, a purple/burgundy matte lipstick, winged eyeliner, mascara, blush, and a bit of burgundy eyeshadow.

She looked like she stepped right out of Tumblr, to be honest. 

Axel on the other hand wore slightly baggy ripped skinny jeans, a black tee, denim jacket, Doc Martens of his own, and a plain black bandana.

Ultimate edgy couple.

Marceline walked out of the bathroom as she finished putting in her chain earrings with one hand full of her rings. Axel walked out of their bedroom with both of their bags, making sure to take everything with them and then throwing them in his car. 

It would be the first time that Marceline would see Axel's territory, actually. He always whined saying that he wanted it to be extremely special when she brought up the idea of taking her to his pack. Something about tradition and wanting to be formal but not having time to organize anything. So I guess this was the first step before being introduced to a clan of werewolves.

**

The drive was surprisingly not that long -- probably why Axel chose a cabin so far out now that Marceline thought about it -- as they made it to their destination in about an hour. For the first half an hour, it was just dead roads. If Marceline hadn't built some trust for Axel at that point she would have assumed he was trying to murder her and dump her body in a secluded spot away from any human surveillance.

Thankfully, she did.

Axel then turned into a dirt road, saying that it was a "shortcut" into the pack, and would make the journey less long and complicated. But after ten minutes, they were still on the dirt road. 

Marceline's eyes slowly shifted over to Axel, trying to catch if he was lost or not. But with the laid back and confident expression on his face, Marceline had faith that he wasn't going to get them lost.

And she was right to, in less than a minute, cute houses began to appear, becoming more and more frequent until they entered a downtown city atmosphere. Families walked in and out of restaurants and stores, little children laughing and running around excitedly as they played with each other. Axel took a turn into a more adult scene, bars taking up most of the buildings on the street save for some restaurants, stores, tattoo and piercing parlors, and wine tasting rooms. But overall, the city had a good vibe to it. Iridescent lights and plants decorated the exterior of a lot of the buildings, the Victorian-styled light posts adding a unique vintage look to the town.

Axel turned into a parking lot at the end of the street, situated right in front of a decent sized plaza that led to a few high-end stores and one particularly upper-end looking bar. Parking in the reserved spot labeled "Alpha" (kind of condescending, don't you think?), Axel quickly got out of the car, rushing over to the passenger side to open the door for Marceline, holding onto her hand to help her down from the larger car. They remained hand-contact as he walked her to the bar, cutting in front of the line of people waiting to get in who immediately bowed in realization of who he was. The bouncer followed suit, bowing down to the alpha of the pack, letting out a quiet but firm "Alpha." before opening the door for them. Axel's hand moved to grab onto her waist, pulling her close to him almost possessively. It was obvious she was unmated to, and that she wasn't even a wolf, which would make her an easy target for horny unmated males.

Nevertheless, the bar was just as fancy as it was on the outside. An expensive looking chandelier hung from the high ceiling, and Victorian-styled furniture decorated the slightly cramped bar, the actual bar itself being an expensive and fancy looking wood countertop that held intricate carvings. 

She wasn't given much time to continue observing the area as Axel continued to walk her to the back, up a small flight of stairs into a VIP area, which was a much smaller room that held only two couches in the back, both filled with people.

"Hey! Axel!" A male she recognized waved at the two, Justin walking them over to him.

"Hey, Ryan." Oh yeah. His beta. "You remember Marceline, right?"

Ryan smirked, holding back a laugh, "You mean the girl that almost murdered you in the first five seconds of meeting you." he let out a small snort, quickly going back to a straight face at the glare Axel gave him. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he turned to the girl to the right of him. "W-Well... you should meet my mate, Victoria," said girl stood up, smiling warmly at her while going in for a hug.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you!" she was warm and smelled really good. I'm saying that in a non-creepy way. 

She was a beautiful mixed girl with honey-brown dyed hair, light brown eyes, full lips, and blinding white teeth.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"I wanna be in the mix, too!" both girls turned around to the girl who pouted beside Ryan.

"Oh - yeah. This is my little sister, Lauren." (just take away all the piercings) she jumped up from her seat, quickly making her way to Marceline to engulf her in a hug. She was also extremely beautiful. She was around 5'7' 5'8', her long legs shown with her short dress that perfectly accented them. 

"Oh my God! I love your look! It's so edgy and goth and shit! But not in a bad way! I just never would be able to pull off that look." The girl was rambling. A lot. And normally Marceline would have found that annoying but Lauren kind of reminded her of a more Taylor Swift version of Jane.

Axel squeezed her waist, encouraging her to go off with the two with a small smile before kissing her temple and walking towards Ryan.

So, the three girls set off in their own corner, drinking alcohol to their extent and talking while the boys talked about Lord knows what. More people, friends of Axel walked in, the number of girls in their corner slowly beginning to grow. They were all pretty laid back, except for this one bitch Allison who spent most of the time glaring at her and shutting down the other girls. She learned from Lauren that she and Axel used to fuck around with each other, and because Axel had found his mate she had no excuse for sleeping with him anymore. The only words from Victoria's mouth concerning Allison was that she was just a flat out bitch.

"Be right back, I'm gonna head to the bathroom." getting up, Marceline began to make her way to the bathroom, paying no mind to Allison who followed after her shortly afterward. 

Finishing her business, she washed her hands mindlessly as Allison walked up to the sink beside her.

"So you're the bitch who took Axel away from me?" Marceline sighed, rolling her eyes at Allison's squeaky voice.

"Yup, I'm the bitch."

"Don't talk smart with me-" she reached to grab onto Marceline's shoulder, only to have her wrists grabbed and twisted behind her back.

"I'll talk to you how I wanna talk, so listen here you petty bitch, whether you like it or not, Axel is my mate, so pull your head out of your tight ass and fuck off." she shoved the girl away, drying off the rest of the water on a paper towel before walking out, leaving the girl there massaging her aching shoulder. Despite the turn of events, Allison's little plan was still in motion. And she was still set on getting Axel for herself.

The room was a lot more crowded by the time Marceline walked out of the bathroom, hiding her view of where she previously sat.

Marceline sighed out of annoyance. She hated being surrounded by a bunch of strangers like this.

She tried to squeeze her way through the crowd, only to have someone bump into her. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, beautiful." With how cocky this guy sounded she seriously doubted he was, so with a grumble of acknowledgment, she tried to walk away only for him to grab her elbow. "Hey, you're Marceline, right?" He smirked down at the girl as she rose an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

"Uhm, yeah?"The hand that held onto her elbow suddenly reached out to her, his cocky smirk still set on his features.

"I'm Michael. One of Axel's best warriors." she hesitantly took his hand, nodding awkwardly.

Do you want me to give you a fucking cookie for that, Michael?

"Cool... well... it was nice meeting you - "

"Hey, wait!" she turned to him with her eyebrows furrowed. "Can I buy you a drink? I'd really like to get to know you." his eyes slowly trailed up and down her body, taking in her feminine curves with a lustful expression.

"No, thanks." she spat out quite harshly, not oblivious to his perverted stare and was quite frankly annoyed with it.

He chuckled, grabbing onto her wrist tightly to yank her into his hard chest. "Oh, c'mon don't be like that. I just wanna have some fun." Marceline growled threateningly as he placed his hands on her hip, dangerously close to her private area, and was ready to blast this fucker out of the bar.

Unbeknownst to her, Allison began to make her way towards Axel placing herself practically on top of him.

"What do you want, Allison."

"Nothing, baby. Just another drink maybe?" he growled, annoyed, getting ready to shove her away. "I just think you'll owe me a drink after what I'm about to tell you." he hesitated.

"What?"

She pointed slightly ahead of them, "Isn't that your mate over there?" he looked where she was pointing, finding Marceline situated comfortably in one of his warrior's chests. He couldn't see from his angle Michael's grip on her wrists and her pissed of expression, making him think differently of their situation. So, without a second thought, Axel stood up, angrily making his way towards the two before harshly separating them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he spat out harshly to the warrior, placing himself in front of his mate protectively.  

Michael coughed awkwardly before letting out a small laugh, "we were just having fun, Axel."

"That's Alpha to you, and what the fuck type of fun do you think you're having with my mate?!"

"I-It's not my fault! She started flirting with me!" Marceline's jaw dropped in shock, fury running through her veins at the boys lie.

"What bullshit is that?! You're the one who grabbed me!"

"Marceline!" she looked at Axel, shocked at his demanding tone towards her and turned her shocked expression into a furious glare. He responded with a just as pissed off glare, his wolf desperately wanting to come out in anger just at the thought of his mate flirting with someone else.

"You are not seriously going to believe him."

Ignoring her last sentence completely, "You need to get it through your fucking head, Marceline. You're my mate, you belong to me, which means you don't fucking flirt with anyone else!" Marceline's glare turned murderous. He was talking to her like she was some whore! And even if she was, he wasn't her father or anything! 

"What type of crack ass bullshit are you trying to pull on me, Axel?" she spat, her eyes darkening threateningly. "Both you and I know fucking well I wasn't trying to flirt with anyone, so who the fuck do you think you are telling me this BS?!"

"I think I'm your fucking mate - !"

"That doesn't excuse anything, Axel!" she yelled loudly, all the bottles of alcohol around her bursting in shards of glass at the sudden waves of her angry magic. The people around her jumped in fear, now trying their best to avoid all the glass shards. Marceline continued to glare at Axel, who stood slightly shocked at the sudden outburst. She turned her head to the side, trying to control her own anger as she clutched her fists angrily. "Forget it." she pushed her way through the crowd, out of the VIP area into the more crowded bar area. Despite having her blood boiling in anger, she wanted to grab one last drink before leaving.

"Hello, beautiful! What can I get for you?" the flirtatious bartender smiled at her, pouring a shot of vodka before handing it to another person.

"Just give me your strongest shot."

"No problem, beautiful." he began to ready her drink as Marceline sat at the barstool in front of him.

"Marceline! Wait!" she turned her head to see Lauren hastily making her way through the crowd towards her, Victoria following behind her.

"You OK?" Victoria looked at her cautiously. 

"Yeah, I'm chill." she responded in a monotone, clearly being sarcastic about the previous events.

"I'm sorry about what just happened, that was a real dick thing for Axel to do." Victoria's voice came out soft but firm, showing that she was indeed angry at her Alpha's actions.

"It was," Marceline casually looked up to Lauren, "but you gotta admit, it was kinda hot." both Marceline and Victoria looked at the blonde in shock, Marceline's decreasing anger beginning to start again as the girl began to look off dreamily.

"What?!" she spat, shaking her head. She couldn't even look at the girl at this point, looking down at her drink and downing it quick.

"Marceline, I swear you are so lucky to have Axel as a mate. His possessiveness is beyond sexy."

Marceline's head spun back around to the blonde, who currently stood twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, smacking her gum obnoxiously as she dreamily looked to the ceiling.

"Lucky? His possessiveness doesn't make me lucky: it's a nuisance! He won't leave me alone and treats me as if I'll sleep with everyone I see! Being his mate is fucking hell, so don't get so wet over the idea."

The blonde shook her head, rolling her eyes, "Wow, I thought you'd be smart enough to figure him out by now." Marceline gave her an abashed expression, unsure necessarily of what she meant, "He's only possessive of you because he loves you."

They both looked at the girl with an easy amount of shock.

"What type of fucked up love are you into?"

"If you think that I'm gonna pass for that shit, then you're fucking dumb." she spat at her, desperately trying to control the anger-powered magic brewing within her.

Lauren pouted at her, "It may be stupid but at least you have a mate! I'm a 22 year old woman who hasn't found her mate yet!"

"Why are you in such a rush? Enjoy the single life." Victoria shoved her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the girl. "Anyways, the real reason we came here was because we know the source of all that wack bullshit."

"Axel's impending ego?"

Victoria snorted in laughter, "No, it was a setup. Allison told the guy to flirt with you then pointed it out to Axel."

Marceline looked at them in a mix of confusion and anger, "What the hell does this petty bitch want from me?!"

"Your mate's dick."

"For fucks sake, Lauren. ...OK, well, yes. Technically. Again, they were known to have a lot of flings in the past, and it pisses her off a shit ton the fact that Axel isn't her mate. Crazy bitch would do anything for a hierarchy position like that, so now that she knows who is his mate, she's going to try and split you two up to get Axel all for herself." Marceline sighed angrily, requesting another drink. "She even thinks that the fact that you're not a werewolf will make things easy for her." Marceline slammed her new, empty shot down on the counter in anger, her eyes flashing dangerous shades of brown and green.

"Don't worry about it, Marcy! She's stupid and a dumb ho, you can easily show her who's boss." Marceline sighed again, resting her cheek in her hand. Why couldn't she have one normal relationship?

"Can I just get drunk by myself now?" He voice came out as a tired mumble, but loud enough for the girls to still hear.

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm sure..."

"M'kay... call us if you want some company."

"Thank youuuuuu."

"See you later, Marcy!" they both stood up, heading back to the VIP area and leaving the girl to wallow by herself.

"You look happy." Marceline looked up finding a new guy smiling sweetly down at her. Her cheeks reddened considerably, he was extremely attractive, tall and muscular, like Axel's build, but seemed have a more should I say "emo" aesthetic. Again not really, but more edgy than Axel.

"O-oh... yeah, well." she rolled her eyes at the memory of the previous argument and new found information. 

"You look really familiar, did you ever have orange hair at any point?"

She looked at him in a mix of shock and confusion. "Yeah, a few years ago. How did you know?"

"Marceline Strider, right?!" he looked at her in a newfound wave of happiness. "I saw you in concert when your band just started! It was when Paramore's self-titled album came out and you did a concert at the club over in Santa Fe."

Marceline's emotions immediately soared, a wide smile gracing her features. "Oh my God, yeah!"

"You were amazing back then, I haven't been able to see you much in concert since then. Y'know... responsibilities..." 

She giggled, not flirtatiously may I add she just giggled, "It's OK, I can totally relate. Haven't been able to perform much in the past couple of months."

He sighed, "I get that; haven't been able to perform since high school, those were fun times."

"You're a musician too?"

"Yeah, I play guitar, bass, and drums. Kind of shit when it comes to piano." she giggled again, "My name is Matthew, by the ways. Matthew Krum, Alpha of the Blue Blood's Pack."

Oh, jolly. Another Alpha.

Despite this, Marceline still felt comfortable around him.

They continued to talk, mostly about music, Marceline slickly avoided the topic of why she was there in a bar made for werewolves successfully, that is, until he showed up.

A few minutes prior to this, Axel sat on the couch in the VIP section, still fuming in anger as he continuously chugged down the whiskey bottle in his hand. Everyone could sense the imminent anger around him and kept their distance, leaving him to steam alone in his own anger.

He spent most of his time on that couch trying to convince himself that Marceline wasn't that type of person and blew up at her for no reason, but his big ego repeatedly kicked that out of his mind, replacing it with the notion that he was right to get mad at her for flirting with one of his own warriors.

Ryan, who had disappeared a bit ago sat next to him, still cautious of the Alpha's edgy emotions.

"Look, Alpha. I really don't think things went down how you think they did."

"And how the hell do you know that?!" he spat harshly, his already dark eyes turning a dangerous shade darker.

"Victoria and Lauren just told me they overheard Allison talking about it. It was a setup. She told Michael to go flirt with Marceline, and of course, you saw how she handled her end of the plan." Axel paused before he sighed, rubbing his forehead that began to form a headache. Of course it was all Allison's fault. She was a clingy, petty bitch who would do anything to get what she wanted, which in this case was him and position of Luna. The small voice in the back of his mind was right. He yelled at Marceline for no reason, and now she was beyond pissed at him. "You really shouldn't let things like this get to you. I haven't known the girl long but she really doesn't seem like the person to go flirt with some other guy while she was with someone else. In his own bar. Plus, everyone knows Michael's a player. He probably thought a wolf-less girl like Marceline would be easy to take." he laughed, "We saw how that went." Some glass shards still lingered around the bar. Axel sighed again, running his hand through his already messy hair and standing up. Taking one whiff of the air, he could tell Marceline was still in the bar.

"I gotta go apologize."

"Take it outside. If she gets mad, you don't want to worry about property damages."

He walked out of the VIP section, the crowd immediately splitting for their Alpha, some bowing and paying their respects as he walked by.

Following her scent, he looked to see her sitting at the bar, casually talking to the Alpha of the Blue Blood's pack. A wave of jealousy blew over him, "what was she doing talking to him?"

"Axel." he could hear his wolf growl. "Don't fuck it up again. You already did enough of that tonight."

"But what the hell is he doing talking to my mate?!"

"Does it even look like their flirting?! Give my mate the benefit of the doubt for fucks sake. Alpha Matthew isn't even into playing around." It was true... Alpha Matthew was known for being humble. Ever since he was in high school, he never dated anyone on the mindset that he wanted his first love to actually be with his mate. He didn't want any past girlfriends to ruin his relationship with his future Luna. Ironically, that only attracted more girls who desperately begged to be with him. His sweet, but protective and respectful self was practically a girl magnet, him being in a band only made that worse. But stuff like that gained him a lot of respect, and because of that, his pack flourished. His pack was working with Axel's on simple pack business, hence why he was in his pack in the first place, and they were getting the small issues worked out smoothly. Making Axel realize why everyone liked him so much. Axel doubted he'd throw all that away now for a girl at a bar. Even if it is Marceline.

"Marceline." both turned, the girl glaring at him for a second before looking away to take another harsh gulp of her drink. Matthew on the other hand smiled at him.

"Alpha Axel."

"Alpha Matthew." he looked back at Marceline, who still refused to look at him. That alone sent a pang at his heart. He really fucked up this time.

Sensing this, Matthew looked back and forth in between them. "I'll, uh. Just leave you to it." He got up, saying a short but sweet goodbye to Marceline who smiled apologetically in response as he got up and walked away.

"Marceline, can I please talk to you?"

"About what." she grumbled out, still harshly.

"I want to apologize."

"Then apologize."

"I'm not going to apologize to you in the middle of a bar." she took some time to sit there quietly before sighing and standing up, brushing past him out of the bar. Axel followed directly behind her, glaring at anyone who gave her a second glance.

They made their way out into the warm area, pulling to the more isolated side of the exterior, lighted by a single lightpole.

"Marceline," Axel's voice for the first time was small, for the first time in a while, he was ashamed. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I should've known Allison had something up her sleeve, there was no way you'd flirt with anyone else. Especially right in front of me. Marceline, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me." his voice broke at the end, and Marceline looked up at him for the first time. She never thought she'd see someone look so vulnerable. His eyes were big and glossed over, begging for her to forgive him like a puppy would to an owner after pooping on the carpet. Seeing no response, Axel held back a tear with a shaky breath. He himself didn't know how to handle himself in this situation. He never felt so desperate for someone to forgive him, he wasn't even this emotional a minute ago, but he just wanted her to hold him and say it was OK, even though he knew what he did wasn't. "Oh, God, Marceline. Please don't be mad at me." his voice broke again, and he took a desperate step forward, pressing her against the wall, he rested his forehead against hers, eyes shut closed. 

"Axel." she spoke to him softly, placing both hands on his cheeks, wiping the stray tear from one of his eyes and pressing a small peck on his nose. "It's OK. I forgive you." those words alone sent relief throughout his body. All the tension leaving his body with a single sigh. He wrapped his arms around her waist, digging his face in the crook of her neck as he held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, calmly running her hands through his hair and closing her own eyes in comfort.

They stayed in that position for a bit until Axel placed his hands right under her butt, swiftly lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist as she let out a squeak in surprise. Keeping his hands on the back of her thighs, he kissed the place right in between her eyebrows, softly trailing kisses down her nose, on the corner of her mouth until he pressed his lips against hers. They moved softly, being the complete opposite of what he usual forceful motion he goes for in an attempt to get Marceline to follow along. After the shock left her body, she fluttered her eyes shut, moving her lips in sync against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His wolf howled in pleasure, desperately trying to break free at the feeling of his mate's lips against his as Axel struggled to hold him at bay. He desperately wanted to mark her then and there, but he didn't want to scare or piss her off again, so he begrudgingly stuck to kissing her. But the feeling of her small tongue poking his bottom lip shocked him a bit, he wasn't expecting her to be so upfront, but then again he wasn't complaining. He happily opened his mouth for her, sticking his own tongue out to meet hers. They both battled for victory of the others mouth, but their natural stubborn and competitive personalities turned the once innocent kiss in a battle for dominance. The battle against his own wolf became even more of a struggle, and after a few seconds, he took over. Under his closed lids his eyes turned a dark shade of black, and his want to mark her as his became a priority. The hands on her thighs moved up directly on her rounded bum, squeezing sensually to her surprise. Her tongue became immobile for a few seconds, a small moan escaping from her mouth directly into his, allowing him enough time to completely ravish her mouth. Their bodies were placed flush against each other, giving them the feeling of the others curves and muscles resting firmly on their own body in a feeling of euphoria as Axel rubbed and ran his tongue in every crevice of her mouth, drinking in the taste of the alcohol on her lips.

His lips moved from her mouth, leaving a wet trail of kisses to her neck as she tilted her head to the side, granting him entrance to his search for her sweet spot. The feeling of his lips leaving such sensual kisses on her neck left her panting, cheeks and lips - that were also quite swollen - reddened considerably. She tugged on his hair, running her nails softly against his scalp in appreciation as he growled and moaned at the feeling of his mate's hands running through his already messy hair.

She let out a sweet moan as his teeth grazed against the spot between where her neck met her shoulders, her back arching into his chest as he began to harshly attack the spot. Her moans and twitches encouraging him on as he licked and bit the spot, leaving a dark bruise in its leave. Licking it one last time, he ran his elongated canines against it. Despite now being completely taken over by his wolf, he still wanted to be gentle. He slowly dug his canines in, running his thumb against the skin of her thigh in a reassuring manner as she let out a small whimper of pain. He could feel his senses heighten, the blood pumping through his veins felt with every past second that his canines remained in her neck. As he pulled out, she let out a somewhat loud moan of pleasure arching her back and tightening her legs from around his waist, the feeling of his canines leaving the spot in her neck ran waves of pleasure throughout her body, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks an array of shades of red. He licked the wound on her neck, sealing the process as his mark covered her neck and shoulder in an intricate design. It pulsated in pleasure, Marceline harshly biting her lip to prevent further noises from escaping her lips. Axel's already pink cheeks darkened even more at the sight of her wriggling and blushing in his grasp, trying desperately to control the pleasurable heat now running through her body. He still held her close, showering her face with small pecks as he waited patiently for the feeling to die down. He knew the marking process was a pleasurable one, and he looked forward to for years seeing his mate wriggling in pleasure under him after biting her, but seeing it happen was so much better, and a new wave emotions ran over him again. He felt even more protective and possessive over her, now that she was physically his, and a completely new feeling bubbled in his stomach. 

As she panted, now void of the pleasure that previously ran through her body, he rested his forehead against hers again, placing a lingering kiss on the slightly sweaty spot.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it took me how long to update? almost the whole summer?
> 
> again, I'm so sorry for the late update, my summer has been really busy and I have other stories to work on and even though the progress in one is doing a lot better I AM STILL DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER
> 
> ok, but why do I sound like a high 8 year old in all of my a/n's 
> 
> So, I edited it (sort of),,, so its kind of better now, but it's still shit so I'm going to come back again later when im not tired and edit this again.
> 
> This entire book needs to be under heavy construction tbh
> 
> enjoy the playlist i made for yall :)
> 
>  
> 
> (i didnt get to say this yet but the panic t the disco concert was SOOOO GOOD)
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Him & I - G-Eazy ft. Halsey
> 
> God is a woman - Ariana Grande
> 
> DDU-DU DDU-DU - BLACKPINK
> 
> Dance To This - Troye Sivan ft. Ariana Grande
> 
> Feelings - Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> God Save Our Young Blood - BØRNS ft. Lana Del Rey
> 
> Woman - Harry Styles
> 
> Bad Boy - Red Velvet
> 
> High - Sir Sly
> 
> Tongue Tied - Grouplove
> 
> Vegas Lights - Panic! At the Disco
> 
> Lolita - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Electric Love - BØRNS
> 
> Say Amen (Saturday Night) - Panic! At the Disco
> 
> Dopamine - BØRNS
> 
> BAAM - MOMOLAND
> 
> One Kiss - Calvin Harris ft. Dua Lipa
> 
> Stay the Night - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams
> 
> DNA - BTS
> 
> Ain't It Fun - Paramore
> 
> Playing God - Paramore
> 
> Still Into You - Paramore
> 
> London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines - Panic! At the Disco (wow gettin real emo up in here)
> 
> Passionfruit - Drake (mk less emo now)
> 
> Sit Next to Me - Foster the People
> 
> Make You Feel - Alina Baraz Ft. Galimatias
> 
> Fool - BØRNS
> 
> American Money - BØRNS
> 
> PLAYING WITH FIRE - BLACKPINK
> 
> Froot - Marina and the Diamonds


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chapter sucks toes. just a warning. sorry.

"We are always running for the thrill of it thrill of it  
Always pushing up the hill searching for the thrill of it  
On and on and on we are calling out and out again  
Never looking down I'm just in awe of what's in front of me

Is it real now  
When two people become one  
I can feel it  
When two people become one - SHIT!" Marceline jumped in fear, some of the blue dye on her hands rubbing on her cheek. She quickly wiped it off, hastily pulling off the plastic gloves as she searched her room for her ringing phone. "Fuck it - Accio phone" it zoomed out from under her nightstand into her hand, still ringing patiently as she immediately took the call.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, babe. Can I come over?"

"Uh, I'm a bit messy right now, give me like an hour or two."

"Too late, I'm already outside of your apartment."

"What?-" the sound of a doorbell ringing made her curse as she hung up.

"I'll get it!" the sound of Ji-Won's voice rang as she walked out of her room to the door.

Marceline rushed out after her, still covered in blue hair dye and in only a large black t-shirt stained with multiple colors of hair dye and panties.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey, Ji-Won." Justin turned his head, finding his mate standing there in an embarrassed fear with only a large t-shirt to cover her body.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it, bye!" snapping out of it, Marceline stood up on her tippytoes, looking over Justin's shoulder to the girl who was leaving for another date.

"Good luck!"

A faint "thank you" could be heard in the hallway.

She made eye contact with her boyfriend again, pouting angrily at him as he took in her frame with a smirk.

"If you weren't ready for me to come over you could've just told me." he teased, placing his hands on her hips and leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"I did, but you didn't listen to me!" she whined playfully, pouting up at him to his amusement. She spun out of his grasp, making her way back to the bathroom to finish the dyeing process.

She was dying her hair blue again, not solely for the fact that her hair color was fading but for the fact that she grew out her hair. She finally got the time to buy the potion needed to grow her hair and was spending her free day growing and dyeing it. 

But now, with Justin there, she spent the next 15 minutes dealing with his insistent teasing, saying she missed a whole chunk of hair, at one point saying it was actually uneven, constantly asking her what song was playing, and sneakily trying to lift up her shirt while she was in deep concentration. 

Once she finally got all the dye in, she covered it in a shower cap, throwing away the dye covered gloves and plastic wrap that covered the sink. She turned to him pouting again.

"Next time you come over while I'm dying my hair, I'm locking you in the pantry." he laughed at her, kissing her on the nose playfully and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, you're too fun to tease," she grumbled at him crossing her arms over her chest. "Awww, don't be mad at me." it was his turn to playfully pout at her before sitting her on the sink and kissing her full on the lips. Her kisses never ceased to be like a drug to him, every time his lips met hers he'd be begging for more, wanting desperately to show her how much he loved her. 

But he still felt like she'd punch him if he tried.

"It's actually kind of ironic that you came here. I have something to tell you." Justin snapped out of his gaze, looking at Marceline who stood in front of him with a slightly nervous expression. It made him uneasy, she rarely made that face.

"What." His suspicion could be heard in his tone.

"It's not bad, really. It's actually really good news for me."

"Marceline." For once, she actually began to feel nervous around him. She didn't exactly want to tell him the news in fear that they might have another fight.

"Look, I'm meeting my family tonight to tell them. They've been begging to formally meet you, so why don't you come?"

He paused, looking at her with a blank expression. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"What?! No! Justin, fuck. You think I cheated on you?!" She took a deep breath. "It's nothing like that so don't freak out as much. Just... meet me here around five, please? We'll meet my parents and I'll tell you guys at the same time."

He contemplated it for a few seconds. "Fine." 

She let out a breath of relief she didn't know he was containing.

"Thank you." Suddenly, a smile broke out on her lips. "Plus, you'll finally get to meet my little brothers. Dave will annoy the shit out of you." She laughed as he made a face of pain.

 

***

 

It was almost five, and Marceline lay on her couch anxiously, waiting to go as she waited for Justin to arrive. It really was good news; her family would be proud and her career would really begin here, but Justin's clear clinginess towards her made her anxious.

The doorbell rang, Marceline letting out a silent curse as she got up and made her way to the door. She opened the door, Justin standing in front of her informal bad-boy clothes (if that's how you describe it) and looking attractive as always.

"Aw, you look so cute with your hair grown out like that." 

"Shut up." She tugged him in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Ready?"

He looked at her, confused. "Yeah, why'd you lock the door." She looked at him with an almost "duh" expression. 

"Because we're apparating." She grabbed his arm tightly as he looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Wait - what?" Before he could say any more, Justin was sucked and squeezed into a dark vacuum. Or, what felt like on at least. He felt as though he couldn't breathe and his organs would burst at any moment until the feeling suddenly disappeared, opening his tightly shut eyes to find himself back in front of Marceline's parent's house. With wide and slightly traumatized eyes, he looked at Marceline, who looked back at him casually, almost confused at his expression.

"You good?"

"That's how you travel?" 

"Yeah. You get used to it after a while." She moved her grip back to his hand, leading him up the porch steps and to the front door. She casually opened the door, walking in and allowing Justin to follow behind her as they were immediately met with the alluring smell of food.

"Mama!" She called, holding Justin's hand again as they walked to the kitchen. Her mom, almost ran out, an excited expression on her face as she caught the eye of Justin.

"Hi! Welcome, Justin! Come on in, we're just finishing up." He gestured for him to follow, a warm and inviting expression on her face. 

Smiling lightly, Justin walked behind her mother, Marceline tagging behind this time.

The kitchen counter-top was covered in different arrays of dishes, the stove still cooking one last dish as the dirty ones in the sink washed themselves.

Marceline's brother, Dave, stood in front of the stove. Given the task of keeping an eye on the cooking food as the youngest, Luis, excitedly tugged on his pants leg.

"Dave! Dave! Can I try some?" 

"Not yet, it's still cooking." He showed. He was dressed more formally than usual, which was just a red long-sleeved shirt and jeans. His natural platinum blonde hair was laid down somewhat neatly, obviously ran through by his fingers a couple of times. He was tall and not too lanky, he had an average amount of muscle, and had the same bright red eyes as Marceline that was hidden behind a pair of shades, his being more sensitive to light.

Luis, on the other hand, was dressed in a light blue button-up shirt neatly ironed and tucked into his dress pants while a cute little dinosaur bow-tie that roared every now and then was wrapped around his neck. His dark brown hair was gelled back, teeth freshly brushed and wearing some of his dad's cologne.

"Oh, hey Marcie." Dave turned around at the sound of people entering, but not knowing or relatively paying attention to Justin.

"Marcie!" Luis screamed, running around the kitchen island with his arms spread wide as he ran into Marceline. She picked him up, resting him on her hip as she smiled at his cute face.

"Hi, buddy. How are you?"

"I started school this week! My teacher is really nice and I made some friends with some magic tricks!" He cupped his hand around her ear secretively before whispering, "none of them know I'm a wizard, though." Marceline giggled at him, kissing his chubby cheek.

He leaned to the side, his innocent smile still on his face as he looked at Justin with juvenile curiosity.

"What's your name? I'm Luis."

Justin chuckled, "I'm Justin, Luis, your sister's boyfriend." 

Luis gasped, "But Marceline is going to give you cooties!"

"Thanks, Luis." She placed him back on his feet, letting him zoom back to Dave with newborn energy.

Dirk, Marceline's father walked out of his office and into the kitchen, looking similar to Dave with his slightly messy platinum blonde hair, pale skin, sunglasses, and more casual attire.

"Oh, hello. Nice to finally meet you, Justin." His voice held a slightly tired tone to it but was still warm and welcoming, the expected threatening and firm tone coming from a father absent completely.

Dirk held out his hand to Justin, who immediately took it and gave a firm handshake.

 

**

 

The night went well from that point on, Marceline's parents, unlike her, were extremely loud and welcoming, basing most of their conversations on something humorous. Due to how much they talked, it took them about two hours to finish eating. Not that Justin was complaining, he hasn't sat down and eaten with a family like this in years.

He didn't get up until the kids decided to play a game of wizard Monopoly, which from what he could tell was practically the same thing as regular Monopoly but lazier as magic did the moving and banking on its own.

Dave and Luis were currently searching for the Monopoly game in his mess of a room, Marceline watching in amusement as they struggled to find it without using magic --Dave was still not of age to do magic out of school.

Justin waited out in the hallway, looking at all of the moving pictures that decorated the walls, most of them being pictures of the kids. But one made him stop, spotting a teenage Marceline surrounded by teenage boys in what he guessed was their Quidditch uniform. Her hair was about shoulder-length and her natural platinum blonde, eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses and multiple piercings adorning her face. To say she looked angry was an understatement, the boys in her picture were constantly grabbing at her and trying to hug her as they took the picture, laughing cockily like your basic jocky asshole as she angrily swatted them away, trying to stand by herself with her broomstick.

Justin chuckled as the younger Marceline finally snapped, picking up her broomstick and swatting it at them as they hastily tried to dodge.

"That's my lil' Marcie."

"Oh, are you looking at her pictures?" Justin turned to the side, finding Marceline's mother standing there, her usual smile on her face. "I have albums full of pictures of just Marcie from her Ilvermorny days, would you like to see them?" The excited spark in her eyes made it practically impossible for him to say no. Not like he wanted to anyways, he was curious to see what Marceline was like at a young age.

As soon as he nodded, she grabbed his hand, rambling on about how excited she's been for the day to show her future son-in-law the embarrassing pictures she's saved by her youngest daughter. She set him down in the living room, and with a flick of her wand, about five thick albums flew out of the bookcase carefully onto the table in front of them.

Marceline's father walked into the living room at that moment, but at the sight of the albums, he immediately spun on his help and walked out.

"This first album is actually of both Marceline and her older sister, Arabella, when they were little babies. Of course, being the exited first-time mother I was I took millions of pictures of them. A lot of them quite useless, actually. But cute and memorable nonetheless." As soon as she opened the first, and thickest, album, Justin could feel Marceline's presence enter the room.

"Mom, what are you doing?" 

Her mom looked up. "Oh, good! You're here! I'm just showing Justin all of your album pictures."

"What- No, don't show him that."

"Why not, you looked so cute in them."

"No, I looked like a rat in 99% of them." With a laugh, her mom closed the album.

"Another time, when Marceline can't interfere." She spoke quietly to Justin, the playful and warm motherly smile still on her face. He smiled in response, agreeing to their future plans with excitement growing for getting possible pictures of blackmail on his mate.

"Mom-"

"I'm going, I'm going, Dios Mio." She waved her hand dismissively, sending the album's back into their places on the shelves before walking out.

Angrily plopped down next to him, a bit red-faced, Marceline glared at him suspiciously.

"What did you see?" Justin smirked, deciding to play with her.

"I think the question is what didn't I see. Can I say you looked adorable during bath time?"

"You're a freak." She shoved him playfully, rolling her eyes as he laughed. But still a bit anxious, she stared right into his eyes.

"What?"

She scoffed, "You lied, you didn't see anything."

"Dammit, I was hoping you wouldn't use your weird brain-jizz on me."

"Brain-jizz?"

"Can you guys stop flirting so we can get to playing the game?"

Marceline chucked a pillow at Dave's head.

"FUCK-"

 

***

 

Justin won the game of Monopoly. Which wasn't really surprising, not only was he in charge of an entire pack but he was also a businessman; this was his specialty. Marceline was the only other person who came close to beating him, which, again, wasn't surprising. Before she went down the Auror path she was considering becoming an entrepreneur herself. The one who had brought up a surprising fight was Luis, especially for a five-year-old boy. Someone would have to keep an eye out to see where this kid would go.

"Alright, I think it's time for Luis to go to bed."

"What? Mamaaa, no."

"Yes, Luis. It's getting late." She turned to her other son, "Are you almost done packing by the ways? School starts in a few days." He let out a sheepish laugh as he scratched the back of his neck, his mother starting to glare at him. "Have you even started, Dave?"

He cleared his throat, "O-oh, uhm, yeah, no."

She sighed at him, shaking her head disappointingly. "You better start that tomorrow. I also want that rat-hole of a room of yours cleaned."

"Wait, mom, before you send them up can I say what I came here for."

Oh, yeah. Justin had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Dirk!" Marceline's dad walked in a few seconds later.

After clearing her throat, Marceline wiggled a bit in her spot, a bit nervous. Again, not with her parents, but with Justin.

"So, since it's my senior year in Auror training my missions are going to start soon. They were really supposed to start in January, but they want my team to start now." She gulped. "They're sending us on a mission on Wednesday."

Both her parents beamed, Dave seeming indifferent but still proud, but Luis and Justin seemed to have the same reaction: shock and disappointment. Even though Luis saw Marceline every now and then the thought of her leaving boggled his mind. As for Justin, he hasn't been separated from his mate for that long since the end of last year, after they had met. And that was terrible. Now that they were closer and she had become such a big part of his life, what was he supposed to do? What would she even be doing? Was it dangerous? Would she even come back to him?

"You're leaving?" Marceline looked at Justin with sad, begging eyes.

"Oh, hija this is great! Your first mission, and so early! If you succeed in this your secured a position as an Auror!"

"I knew she wasn't just attractive like I am, she has brains too."

Marina elbowed her husband in the ribs, "Callate, perezoso."

 

**

 

Justin remained pretty quiet for the rest of the night, which wasn't long. Luis was brought up to bed by Marceline and he practically was riding on her ass with how he close he was to her, Dave went to go start "packing", but really went to bed after putting away two textbooks, and now, they were saying bye to her parents.

"Ayyy, mi hija, I'm so proud of you." She kissed and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Justin."

"Likewise." He smiled and shook her father's hand, giving a hug to her mother afterward before walking down their porch steps and waving to them.

Once again, Marceline tightly clutched onto his arm, and with her wand in hand, they apparated back to her apartment.

Justin practically ripped his arm out of her grip, immediately cornering her into a wall with his much taller and muscular body as he glared down at her. For once, she gulped.

"You're leaving?"

"It's not for long. Just a week or two." His glare became colder as he tightly gripped her wrist in his large hand in a bruising grip. "Justin!" She tried to wriggle her hand out of his grip only for him to tighten it, eyes darkening in anger as his wolf slowly began to come out.

"You're not leaving me." His tone was cold and emotionless but sharp.

It was Marceline's turn to glare. "God, Justin. I'm not leaving forever, so stop freaking out and let me go!" With her own hand, she ripped his hand off of her wrist with some struggle before shoving him backward. "You have to understand that my life isn't just you, Justin. I have school for a reason. It's not something to pass time, and I'm not going to let you ruin the hard work I've given to get me here. There's a reason they chose my team to go on a mission this early, and I'm not going to let your wolfs PMS'ing to get in the way of that. So if you want to keep me, you're going to have to get used to the idea." Their angry glares at each other were of equal caliber, neither backing down as they silently tried to get their point across.

"Eyyyyyy, guess who got spicy kimbap - oh." Ji-Won walked through the door, spotting the tense scene in front of her. "I-I'll just get going..." She walked towards them, having to, to be able to actually walk into the apartment, but pausing in her steps when she spotted the bruise on Marceline's arm. "Holy shit, what happened to your arm?" Marceline ceased her own glaring to look curiously at what Ji-Won was talking about. Surely enough, a dark bruise in the shape of a large hand brandished her arm. Eyes darkening in anger and betrayal, she glared up again at Justin, who's eyes had softened at the sight of the bruise.

"You bruised me?!" all Justin could focus on was the betrayed look in her eyes, feeling extremely guilty and shitty all over a sudden.

"Yah! You bruised my roommate's arm?! Do you want to die?!" Ji-Won removed one of her slippers from her feet and readied to beat him with it, stopping at Marceline's next words.

"You need to leave, I don't want to see you." The words were cold and emotionless as she glared at Justin with slightly glazed-over eyes.

"Wait, no. Please, Marcie, I'm sorry."

"Don't call me that and just get out!"

"Marceline-" she shoved him towards the door, which magically opened on its own as she forcefully tried to shove him out. But, being much more physically strong than she was, Justin firmly planted his feet on the ground, encasing her smaller frame in a tight hug. He held her head to his chest with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled his nose into her sweet smelling hair and getting a strong whiff.

"Please, Marceline I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bruise you. Please, baby, I love you."

She scoffed, struggling to get out of his grip. "That's what they always say! 'I didn't mean to hurt you! I'll never do it again! Please don't leave me!' What bullshit is that?! You're never going to change are you, Justin?! You'll always be just as controlling and hot-headed, right?!"

"I just don't want to lose you!" She stopped struggling. "Not even just in my arms, I know how dangerous this shit is. I'm not oblivious to what happened in the 80's and 90's. I know a shit ton of people died, especially Aurors. I just-"

"Justin, Voldemort isn't even a concern anymore-"

"And who's going to come after that?! What freak will you have to face later on?!" He stopped yelling, breath shaky. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm scared of losing you."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I already made my choice." It was Justin's turn to sigh, this time, defeated.

"I don't even know why you're concerned about me. I can take care of myself. The mission isn't even that hard."

"I know." They were quiet for a few minutes, still holding onto each other. Ji-Won now sitting awkwardly in her room and eating the spicy kimbap she had brought home.

"Marceline, what did you mean by 'they' earlier? We're you in an abusive relationship?"

She sighed, "I've only dated one boy before you. I haven't dated a boy since because he kind of ruined my image of you guys." She chuckled bitterly. "He was cool in the beginning, I guess. I didn't have feelings for the dude but when he asked me out I felt inclined to say yes. He was the only nice one on the Quidditch team, so I felt that if I had an actual alliance with someone on my team I'd feel better about playing." The same bitter laugh escaped her lips again. "The relationship barely lasted a week, I dumped and beat his ass by the end of it but the damage was already done. I had countless bruises on my arms, waist, and hips from all the times he'd grab at me when he was mad. Which ended up being a majority of the time surprisingly. Either someone else would piss him off and he'd take it out on me or he'd get mad because I wouldn't want to do something with him. The time I broke up with him was when he tried raping me in the locker rooms. I was fed up with his bullshit so I lashed out and ultimately sent him to the infirmary unconscious. The next day I sent him expired chocolates and a note saying that if he ever touched me again he'd regret it. He didn't seem to take it literally, so on the Quidditch team, he'd still try to pursue me, this time with the help of the team. So I quit, and a week later a couple of friends and I cornered them and beat the shit out of all of them as we exposed that asshole in front of the entire school for being a complete dickwad. Surprisingly, the school didn't do anything about it. I never got in trouble, so my parents never found out, which is why they still have all those stupid pictures of me on the Quidditch team with that asshole." She sighed, surprised. "Wow, I didn't realize I'd be exposing that much right now." But Justin wasn't paying attention, he was practically fuming. No wonder dating was such a sensitive topic for her before, or why she never seemed interested in relationships when he first met her. But hell, if he'd ever find this asshole he'd gruesomely murder him without question.

She poked his side, "okay, Justin. Calm down. I'm fine now, you don't have to kill anyone." Shoot, he forgot she could read minds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring those memories back up."

"It's okay, as long as you promise not to do it again." He nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"Now that I've met your parents, how about you finally meet my pack?"

Her eyes widened. "Your pack?"

"Mhm, 'bout time you met them too, you'll be their Luna once we're done with the mating process. So pretty soon." Her cheeks reddened considerably as she whacked his arm while he laughed at her.

"You fucking pervert."

He laughed again before tilting her head up and kissing her full on the lips.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Me In The Hallway

Marceline bit her lip as she looked at her open rucksack, filled with some clothes, healing, defensive and offensive potions, and food. She was instructed to not bring a lot, that she would spend most of her time in the body of another person until they reached the base of the criminal's organization.

They didn't tell her and her team what they're mission was until earlier that day: to locate and take down the headquarters of a human trafficking system. Apparently, there had been evidence some wizards and witches taking part of the organization, making catching them almost an impossibility for the feds. 

It wouldn't be necessarily hard, a bit tedious, yes, but not hard, which is why they made it their first mission: to stay undercover for as long as possible, preferably until they were all in the base, immediately take down every member in the building, get information on where other ports and target locations were, as well as who the head of the organization was, alert the Auror branch of the location so that those taken down could be formally arrested and help escort those kidnapped back to safety.

Again. Tedious, but not hard.

Justin sat quietly on the other side of her bed, watching her without saying a word with a blank expression on his face. He had come to terms that he couldn't control his mate like he always thought he would, that she was her own person with her own responsibilities, but that didn't make letting her go any easier. The thought alone brought a painful ache to his chest and made his wolf whimper uncharacteristically. He didn't want to let her go, no matter for how long.

"No Below" by Speedy Ortiz softly played in the background as Marceline continued to bustle around checking for any last minute preparations. 

Sighing, Marceline realized she was done and ready to go, slinging the rucksack over her shoulders and checking the time. She still had around ten minutes before she was supposed to arrive, which was practically right on time and signaled she had to leave almost immediately.

"Alright, well... I gotta get going now." She spoke softly, knowing Justin was a bit on edge.

He nodded, standing up and grabbing her hand as they walked out of her room together. Ji-Won was waiting on the couch along with Jane and Evelyn, all standing up once Marceline and Justin walked out.

"You ready to go?" Marceline nodded in response to Ji-Won, giving them all hugs as they wished her good luck.

"Kick some ass, won't you?" Chuckling, Marceline nodded her head.

"I will." She turned back to Justin "Ready?" He nodded, face still blank and looking a bit terrifying to the other three girls. He immediately grasped onto her hand, seeming like a clingy young child to their mother, the thought making her smile a bit. 

She bid her friends a final farewell before they both walked out, towards the elevator and out the apartment complex. They exchanged no words throughout this entire time, only the tightness of their grip signaling their care for each other.

They stopped when they were right beside Justin's Black Range Rover, still holding hands.

"I'll see you soon. In a couple of weeks." 

"Yeah, okay." It was the first time Justin spoke to her at all that day, his voice a bit raspier than usual. He left her a small peck on the forehead before quickly turning around to climb into his vehicle.

"Justin." She whined, whining as she pulled him back towards her. Grabbing his face, he made him face her, their noses barely grazing each other as she deeply looked into his eyes. They were quiet for a few seconds, basking in each other's presence for the last time.

"I will come back." Her voice came out as a soft mumble, rubbing the pad of her thumb against his cheek.

He sighed, placing his hand over hers and the other on her waist, pulling her in and leaving a small kiss on her lips.

"I know." 

Both of his arms then delicately wrapped around her waist, pulling her in tightly as he nuzzled his face in her neck. Wrapping her arms around his, she closed her eyes at the comforting feeling of his warm body and breath on her neck.

"I should probably go. I'll contact you every opportunity I get. I promise." 

Justin nodded, his face once again emotionless as he pulled away.

Marceline stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek as she smiled up at him. "Bye." He left lingering kiss on her lips and forehead as his own farewell, giving her another hug. "Bye, beautiful."

**

Marceline had left about two hours ago, Justin already sitting in his office back at home trying to take his mind off of her. Two hours. Two fucking hours and he was already losing his mind.

With an angry sigh, he closed his laptop and paced back and forth in his room, running his hands anxiously through his hair. The idea of his mate fighting out there without him against an entire organization of human trafficking made both him and his werewolf uneasy. She had made it clear multiple times that she can handle herself, and she isn't going alone, but she was still the precious love of his life.

The sound of sharp but careful taps on his window caused him to snap his head to the side, spotting a brown owl sitting there, a package hangout from its beak. He furrowed his eyebrows, hesitantly walking over and letting the small creature in. It flew onto his desk, dropped the package and cooing at him expectantly. Who sent him this?

Slim Shady. 

Yup, that's Dave.

With a simple rip, the package opened and a flash drive, as well as a piece of parchment, fell out onto the desk, Justin reaching first for the parchment.

"So I just learned how emo you werewolves get in my DATDA class. Fucking pussies." Justin scoffed. "So as a #1 bro, I made a flash drive of all the videos I have of Litzomania's concerts. Some shit goes back to 2009 so you get to see Marceline in her prime emo stage. 

Had to get some help from a no-maj-born friend and it took us like fucking 3 hours to do the simple shit so you better be appreciative.

So BAM. There ya go.

Also, flash drives? Fucking wild.

-Dave" 

Justin scoffed at the letter, the small reminisce of a smile on his face as he picked up the small black flash drive between his fingers.

The owl released another coo, catching Justin off guard for a second.

"I don't know what the fuck else you want. I have nothing."

The owl almost looked like it was glaring before releasing a low-pitched, cold coo. Flapping its wings hard and causing some of Justin's papers to fly off of his desk.

"Shit-!" It got up, flying away right after leaving Justin with an angry squawk. 

"Fucking piece of shit." He mumbled, glaring at the birds retreating figure.

Sighing, Justin back down in front of his laptop and opened it up, plugging in the flash drive and opening its contents. And just like Dave said, it consisted of videos of Marceline and her band's concerts. The smile became a bit more prominent in his face, Justin clicked on one of the first ranging back to 2009, right after Marceline had dyed her hair for the first time: orange. 

You could tell it was in the beginning stages of her performing skills: she wasn't as loose and crowd-enticing as she is now. But nevertheless, she looked perfect to him.

Her small hands skillfully moved across the neck and strings of her guitar, strumming to the beginning of what he knew to be one of her favorite Paramore songs: Decode.

"How can I decide what's right

When you're clouding up my mind?

I can't win your losing fight

All the time

Why can't I ever own what's mine,

When you're always taking sides?

Well you won't take away my pride

No, not this time

Not this time"

A sad smile graced Justin's lips at the sound of his mate singing so graciously.

"Well how did we get here

When I used to know you so well?

Well, how did we get here?

Well I think I know

 

The truth is hiding in your eyes

And it's hanging on your tongue

Just spoiling in my blood

But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are

If you're a man at all

Well I will figure this one out on my own

I'm screaming 'I love you so'

With my thoughts you can't decode

 

Well how did we get here

When I used to know you so well

Yeah

How did we get here?

Well I think I know"

Her hand strums harshly against the strings as she and Daniel went on with their guitar solo, the passion she felt within herself visible with how she played.

"Do you see

What we've done?

We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Do you see

What we've done?

We've gone and made such fools of ourselves" Her stage presence from the beginning until then had changed drastically. No longer was she tense and timid, but seemingly in her own little world, overcome by her own emotions as she sang and played her heart out for the crowd.

"Yeah

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well?

Yeah, yeah

Well how did we get here?

Why won't you show yourself?

I think I know

I think I know

Ooh, there is something

I see in you

It might kill me

But I want it to be true" 

Her eyes opened to the crowd, slightly glistened over with tears but vanishing as quickly as it came. But in Justin's case, it was the complete opposite. His teeth were gritted against each other, fists tightly clutched as he struggled to hold back his emotions. If anything, this made him feel worse. His crave to hold her in his arms grew just at the sound of her voice. He wanted to know where that passion came from. Who it was for. And for her to never leave him again.

**

Marceline stood alone on a curb of a seemingly empty street in the wee hours of the morning. Recently drinking Polyjuice Potion only minutes prior making her look like a 12-year-old girl. Her story was that she had an argument with her mother, ran away, and got lost. Her, like the others in her team, were playing a part specifically alluring these creeps. And to say that Marceline was a badass all the time and was having the time of her life would be a lie. She was nervous. She could feel the pounding in her chest and her shaky breaths, but she was determined to succeed in this mission: determined to fulfill her dream career.

As she continued to wander around, a pickup truck pulled up beside her, a man maybe in his late 30's to mid 40's in the driver's seat.

"You alright there, little lady?" He smiled at her, trying to come off friendly but only looking more terrifying as his yellowing teeth were open to the world, eyes looking at her in a manner far from friendly.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." Her voice was high-pitched and shaky, different from what Marceline was used to. She forgot what it sounded like to be this age.

"You sure? What happened?"

"N- nothing... My mom and I just got in a fight is'all."

He nodded, eyes never leaving her face. Creep.  

"Why don't you get in. It's late, and I'm pretty sure your mother is worried about you." She stared at him before hesitantly nodding, climbing in the backseats of the car as he went back to "smiling" at her

"Sorry about that, Lassie. Nothing personal."

"Wha-" and just as she suspected, a hand from behind her wrapped around her face and covered her mouth as she began to scream into it. In real life, she could fight these wastes of space no problem, which is what made NOT doing that so hard as they stuck a needle in her neck, injecting her with a shady liquid. Marceline, knowing what it was, took a magical antidote to it, not actually letting it knock her out but only pretending to. She didn't trust what these freaks could do to her in her sleep.

"She's out, Bill."  The man who had just drugged her stated as she threw her body to the side of the van, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Good, we're meeting the others at the warehouse, apparently they got some cargo themselves. Should be shipping all of them out tomorrow." 

And so, the games begin. 


End file.
